


The Fox and The Bear

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Ears & Tails, Bear Hybrid Eren Yeager, Fox Hybrid Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Friends to Lovers, Human & Animal Hybrids, Love Confessions, M/M, Side Erwin Smith/Jean Kirstein, Side Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Wolf Hybrid Erwin Smith, Wolf Hybrid Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Levi had been told on multiple occasions that Eren, the brash, loud, yet shy underclassman he shared a few classes with had feelings for him.Levi had always dismissed those gossips, rolling his eyes whenever someone would tell him that Eren had feelings for him. He never, not even for a moment, stopped to consider that it might be true.





	The Fox and The Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic prize for a challenge I held on an Ereri Amino. Since for some reason I can't link the post itself, I'll just put what community it was in. If you find a post by the same name as this fic there, it will have a link to the comic in question in it. It's the AoTYaoi community and the comic is by ༺♡༻ Pabíon ༺♡༻.

Eren played with his round ears as he watched Levi speak to his friends across the room. The class was about to start, and the fox hybrid was always one of the first people to get to the classroom. 

It had been what had encouraged Eren to pay more attention as to when the class actually started and to come earlier, something which the teacher was happy about as Eren had been one of those students late to class more often than not.

Eren winced when one of Levi’s friends, a brown-haired wolf hybrid names Hanji leaned across Levi’s desk and smacked him on the back with a loud cackle. 

Eren wondered what it was that Levi had said that they had found so funny. Eren turned his gaze to Levi’s other friend, a tall blond wolf hybrid named Erwin to gouge his reaction to whatever it was that had been said, and froze when as he did so, his gaze met Erwin’s. 

Eren’s eyes widened and he felt his body heat up as he realized he had been caught staring at them. 

Eren fidgeted in place when Erwin’s intelligent sharp blue eyes didn’t leave his person. He wondered if Erwin would tell Levi that he had caught Eren staring at them. 

Before long, and after almost giving Eren a mini heart attack, Erwin smirks knowingly and turns away from Eren, returning his attention to his friends.

Smug bastard. 

Eren knew from the beginning that there was no way in heaven, hell, or space that Erwin didn’t know of Eren’s feelings for Levi. The silent exchange just now pretty much confirmed Eren’s suspicions. 

Sometimes, Eren couldn’t help but finding himself wondering how things had ended up this way?

It must have started back then… Even though it was a year ago, Eren recalls the moment he had fallen for the fox hybrid as if it had happened just yesterday.

* * *

Eren had just moved to this city just a week before, barely finishing unpacking and getting their new home in order before he was being sent to school. 

As the train came to a stop at the train station by the school, Eren got off the train with a sigh and made his way to the school gate despite the bone-deep exhaustion he felt.

Since he had arrived at the city by train when they moved the week before and he had received a tour of the school yesterday, he knew where the train station was and what train to ride to get to the school. 

_ ‘Ugh, couldn’t mother have waited at least a few days to let me rest before sending me off to school? I know she wanted me acclimated to the new city and going about my life as soon as possible, but this is still too much.’ _ Eren thought, clicking his tongue with the irritation brought on by his exhaustion and lack of sufficient amount of sleep caused by moving to a new place and packing for a week and then unpacking for just as long. _ ‘One would think that mom would know by now that I don’t tend to sleep well in new places, but apparently, them memo must have gotten lost somewhere if she thought it was a good idea to send me to school after moving to a new city and unpacking for a week,’ _

Eren was startled out of his thoughts by a noise just as he was about to smack face-first into the school gate. 

He stared at the gate absentmindedly, a confused expression making itself home on his face. He tilted his head and listened closely, looking for where the pained yell he had just heard had come from. 

It didn’t take long before it happened again, allowing Eren to realize that the sound was coming from somewhere beyond the school gate and near the side of the school building. 

Fearing that someone was injured or ill and needed help, the bear hybrid rushed to where the pained yell was coming from, feeling anger flare within him as the sound of laughing accompanied by another pained yell sounded, letting Eren know that what he had heard wasn’t just a case of someone needing medical help, but something much more sinister. 

He would have that that in this day and age people knew better than to bully or harm others, but apparently, he was wrong. 

Just as he was about to turn to the side of the building where the bullying was happening, a blur passing by him had him stopping in confusion.

He realized what was happening, that someone had noticed what was happening by the building and decided to interfere when following the disappearance of the shape that had passed him came the sound of surprised yells and a “Who the fuck are you?!” followed by yells, grunts, and groans of pain. 

He turned to look at what was happening curiously, managing to catch the tail end of a roundhouse kick knocking one of the bullies to the ground and the hybrid they were bullying leaning against the wall with a hand on their abdomen. 

Feeling stunned, Eren stood there and stared in awe as a fox hybrid, one whom he had seen multiple times through the past week and he knew lived around a 10 minutes walk away from his house, punch another in the abdomen and giving another an uppercut in the chin, kicking the bullies’ asses like a pro.

Seeing the fox hybrid stand up for someone and save them from a group of bullies causing psychological and physical harm to them and even come out of it without even a single scratch, standing over them victorious and then helping the one they had injured to the school building and Eren assumes to the nurse’s office…

That’s when and how Eren fell in love with the fox hybrid whom he later learned was named Levi and whom, to Eren’s joy, he shared a few classes with.

* * *

With school finally over for the day, everyone who went home by train walked to the train station. 

With Eren and Levi’s homes being within 10 minutes walking distance of each other, they head in the same direction, and with the nature of Eren’s feelings for Levi, he always makes sure to be on the same train to school and back as Levi whenever he can.

Eren waited for the train to arrive, the time passing with Eren occasionally stealing glances at Levi who was studying the train’s arrival and departure timetable from the corner of his eye.

Once 15 minutes of when the train was supposed to arrive had passed, the bear hybrid notices Levi pulling his phone out of his jacket’s pocket and presumably texting someone with a grimace on his face.

When the train finally arrives and they get on, Eren allowing Levi to get on first before entering the train himself and showing his travel card to the scanner and waiting until it peeped before going to a seat on the opposite side of the train from Levi.

Eren stares at Levi hesitantly from the corner of his eye for a while hoping it would give him courage. 

Eren knew that unless he asks Levi, there is no way he would really know for sure how Levi felt about him. There was no guarantee that if Eren told Levi how he felt and asked him out, that Levi would say no… 

But despite knowing that, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

But he also knew that if he kept letting his nerves hold him back, then he would never know the answer. 

At that thought, the bear hybrid was filled with determination. The determination to do something with the feelings he has been harboring for the past year.

Eren brought his bag up to the empty seat next to him and opened it, rifling in it until he found an unused paper and his pencil case, taking out a pencil out of it. 

With a last glance towards Levi, Eren placed his bag on his knees and used it as a steady surface for the paper before he bent over to write the message he had been wanting to be delivered to Levi for a year now.

Once done, he returns the pencil and the case to the bag and closes it before folding the paper into a paper plane and sending it in Levi’s direction, wincing when doing so leads to the sharp front end of the paper plane jabbing the black-haired fox hybrid in the head.

* * *

“Ow,” Levi hisses under his breath, grabbing the paper plane and turning to glare at Eren. 

Eren looks at him shyly before holding up a paper. “Please,” Eren said, hoping Levi would understand that Eren was asking him to open the paper plane up. 

Levi glances at the paper plane in his hands before returning his gaze to Eren’s expectant gaze, noticing that there is a bit of a flush high on Eren’s tan cheeks and that the young man was shaking slightly with what Levi could only assume was nerves. 

Levi turned his attention back to the paper plane in his hand and proceeded to open it, forcing himself to keep going and to ignore the sigh of relief he heard from the brunet sitting in the other aisle. 

Levi’s eyes widen as he sees the words written on the paper, his head turning to look at the blushing and nervous bear hybrid so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash. 

Unsure of what to say to the man, or if this was even the right time and place to say anything, Levi says nothing at all. 

The rest of the train ride passes in rather tense silence with neither of them saying a word, and when the train finally gets to their stop, Levi rushes out of the train. His thoughts jumbled as he jogs out of the train station. 

Levi stops at the entrance to the station and catches his breath before he leans back against the wall with a grimace at the thought of how filthy it probably was and takes the handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe the sweat from his brow.

He folds the handkerchief and returns it to his pocket before grabbing his tail and running his fingers through the long fur to detangle it and help himself relax while he waits for Eren to walk out of the station.

* * *

Eren got off the train and walked dejectedly, his lower lip wobbling and his eyes misty, trying to stop himself from crying as he exited the train station. 

He shouldn’t have said anything, he should’ve just- 

Eren startled was startled out of his thoughts by a hand landing on his shoulder and turning him around. 

Levi studied Eren’s expression quietly, his gaze moving from Eren’s watery eyes to his wobbling, raw bitten lips before allowing his pale blue eyes to meet Eren’s ocean green ones. 

“So it’s true, huh?” Levi asked carefully yet a little impatiently. He has a curfew, his mother would be expecting him home soon and he wanted to get to the bottom of this before he had to rush home.

Eren sniffed once and cleared his throat before responding. “Yes, but-”

Levi nodded at that. “Well then,” He said, interrupting Eren’s hesitant response. “Carry on,”

“Okay...” Eren takes a deep breath before starting again. “Well, I really like you and yeah, it’s weird for me to put you in this situation… I just- ugh, damn it, why is this so hard?-” 

“Eren,” Levi catches the brunet’s attention, cutting off his tirade. “I’m not against you having feelings for me or anything, just give me a while… Give me a while to take this all in, okay?”

Eren studied Levi’s expression carefully, trying to gouge how he really felt. But when Levi’s expression gave nothing away, Eren sighed and nodded. “Okay…”

“I have to go now or my mother would start to worry,” Levi explains. “Let’s talk about this some other time, I’ll see if I can come looking for you on Monday during recess” 

“Alright,” Eren agreed easily enough. “See you later, Levi.”

“See you later, Eren,” Levi replies before giving Eren a wave and then walking away, making his way home just as the sky began to darken.

* * *

Levi sits at the dining table, his hair still dripping wet from his shower as Kuchel sets a bowl of freshly cooked homemade chicken noodles topped with boiled eggs in front of him before going to clean the dishes.

“Thanks, mom,” Levi says as he picked up his chopsticks and picked up some noodles, blowing on them to cool them down.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Kuchel replies, sending her son a small smile before she turns her attention back to the dishes.

“You can leave the dishes for me to do if you want,” Levi offers, bringing the chopsticks to his mouth and depositing the noodles into it, chewing slowly as he lowers the chopsticks back to his bowl. 

“Nah, it’s okay,” She reassures. “There aren’t many, it won’t take me long to have them done.” She explains. “Don’t worry about the dishes and finish your dinner, then go and do your homework if you have any, then get ready for bed.”

“Yeah, I have some homework, but they are easy, so they shouldn’t take me long to finish,” Levi assured, picking up another mouthful of noodles.

“Good. The series you apparently don’t care for despite always sitting before the TV 20 minutes before an episode even starts, should be starting in two hours, so you better hurry if you want to get to watch it peacefully.” She reminds teasingly. 

Levi grumbles under his breath and turns his gaze to his peeping phone, a slight blush coloring his cheeks a light red and causing his mother to chuckle. 

He lets go of the chopsticks and picks up the phone, placing his thumb on the home button of his smartphone until the screen lights up and accepts his fingerprint, taking him to the home screen. He opens the notification bar and lets out an exasperated sigh when he sees that the peeping had been caused by a text message from Hanji. 

He clicks on the messaging icon, opening up the text message and freezes at the words he sees there.

**Today 4:15 Hanji: **I heard about Eren’s confession!

**Today 4.15 Hanji:** What do you think?

He stares at the question for a while, once again reminded of Eren’s confession from a few hours ago and unsure what to think or how he feels about it. 

“I don’t know…” Levi mumbled under his breath. 

“Hmm? Did you say something, sweetheart?” Kuchel asks, turning to look at her son from the corner of her eyes.

“Nothing mom,” He says, closing the app and setting his phone down and picking up his chopsticks again.

“If you say so,” Kuchel replies with a confused shrug before she goes back to doing the dishes.

Levi found it somewhat funny. He had been told by his friends as well as some other classmates on multiple occasions that the green-eyed bear hybrid bore feelings for him, but he always dismissed their words as untrue gossip and them making assumptions and jumping to conclusions, taking Eren’s kindness towards him to mean more than it actually did.

Who would have thought that he was wrong and they were right? Certainly not Levi. Not in regard to this matter at least. 

He still couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed that the brunet had harbored such feelings for him, and for such a long time too...

The problem is that, despite sharing a few classes, he and the fox hybrid haven’t talked all that much. He would need to get to actually know the man better before he can really give a proper response to Eren’s confession. 

He would have to think about Eren’s confession later, at the dining table while eating dinner and his mother does the dishes is certainly not the time nor place to do so. 

Plus, he wants to actually be able to pay attention to the show that he would never admit to anyone he actually loves. 

There are only two things Levi knew for sure. 

One is that, just as he had told Eren a few hours ago, he wasn’t bothered with or against Eren’s feelings for him. Whether that meant he reciprocated Eren’s feelings or not would have to wait until he got to talk to Eren on Monday. 

And the other thing he knew was that he wasn’t opposed to allowing the opportunity for something to build between them and giving it a fair chance.

But first, before he decided on anything, he would have to talk to Eren. After that, he would see about starting a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you like the fic.


End file.
